


Cruel Touch

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TMNTCharacter: RaphRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: Can I request a new reader story? One where rottmnt Raph constantly gropes and feels up the female readers butt cheeks and boobs and the reader getting tired of it asks him why he does that and then he says it’s because he likes her and then they have sex? Thanks!A.N: I focused more on the smut side. I hope you still enjoy it 😊
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Cruel Touch

You fiddled with the zip of your jacket, but your fingers weren’t playing ball tonight, and the zipper was stiff. You had just walked back from a friends place when Raph had text you saying he was passing and was on your roof, if you wanted to meet for a little bit. And you weren’t going to turn down some quality time with the largest of the brothers.   
One thing you had discovered about Raph was he liked to touch you. Even if he walked past you with plenty of room, he would brush against you. If he had to take something from you, his fingers would touch you if only for a moment.   
Of course, this had slowly grown.  
Raph would place his hand a little too low on your back when passing you. You would sit down beside him, and on his hand despite him knowing you were sitting there.   
Not that you minded.   
You always made a point to walk closest to him, pressing against him at any change you got. If you hugged him, your whole body was pressed against his front. In truth, you were as bad as he was sometimes.   
But it never seemed to go anywhere. You really wanted more from him, and while the touches were nice, they weren’t enough. His touch was cruel sometimes.   
You took the lift to the top floor, which was the one your apartment was on, but you would have to climb a flight of stairs to get to the roof.   
It was a chilly night with a cold breeze. Thankfully, the tall building kept you reality sheltered from the wind but you knew the second you went onto the open roof, you would be hit by the cold.   
You prepared yourself as you stood by the door to the roof, but the moment you stepped outside, you lost your breath.   
“Its freezing.” You complained, rubbing your hands together as you walked out onto the roof top.   
“Do your jacket up then.” Raph smirked, coming out from the shadows to meet you.   
“Its an old jacket. The zips so stubborn. And my fingers are already frozen.” You raise your hands to your mouth and blow onto your poor fingers.   
A chuckle met your ears as Raph walked up to you. You were oddly transfixed with his dementor. He seemed quite confident with the way he walked, and yet there was an uncertainty in his eyes.  
Raph stood in front of you, reaching forward and taking both sides of your jacket. As he lined up the zipper, your hand dropped to your side as you watched his face, yet he seemed to focused on the task at hand.   
As his hand pulled the zip up, you noticed how his knuckles grazed against your front in its wake. He seemed to go slightly slower when he passed your chest.   
You couldn’t help but shake your head.   
“What?” he asked, like a deer caught in headlights as he pulled away.   
“Must everything you do be about touching me?” you raise an eyebrow at him, crossing your arms over your chest as he takes a step back. But you were smirking, and he seemed even more confused at that.   
“I didn’t think you noticed.” He mumbles, looking anywhere but you.   
“Oh, you don’t think I notice when you touch me?” you cock your head to the side before stepping closer and closing the gap.   
“Do you like it?” He manages to stand his ground, but only out of sheer curiosity.   
“Yeah, I just wish it would lead to more.” You shrug your shoulders, looking to the side as your arms drop to your side.   
“More?” Raph steps forward eagerly and you look back at him, seeing his eyes wide with hope.   
“Yeah, more. So, do those touches mean anything, or are they just touches?” You ask, wholeheartedly wanting to know the answer. There was no point pining for something if it wasn’t what he wanted.   
“No, they mean everything to me. You mean everything to me.” He speaks quickly as if trying to convince you his words were true. But you would tell by how he was looking at you that he meant it.  
But his words did take you a little off guard. You wondered if he really meant that. If he felt the same yearning you felt for him which cant be satisfied by a chase touch?   
But you wanted to find out, and you wanted his touch more than anything else.  
A thought pops into your mind as you smirk.   
“You know, you managed to get the zip up easy enough-“ You drop his hand so you were holding it in front of you. “-I wonder how skilled you are at undoing it?”   
Biting your lower lip, you saw your comment had certainly not gone over his head.   
Raph seemed to jump, as if a jolt of electricity had coursed through his body. And the same jolt drove himself forward, his lips meeting yours with such force you stumbled back. His hands grab your waist and he pushes you up against the wall, kissing you harshly.   
You drape your arms around his neck. His hands slowly snake up your body to your jackets zip just under your chin.   
He slowly undoes it, as if giving you a chance to stop him if you wanted. His fingers grazed over your breasts again, making you arch into his chase touch. This encouraged him to undo the zip with more urgency. His hands slipped under your jacket and began to roam your body freely. From your sides up to your chest and down to your ass.   
You moan into the kiss, arching your back as you try to keep any amount of sanity you had. But his touch sent fire through your veins.   
Suddenly, Raph stops. Panting, he is frozen in place as he pull back from the kiss.   
“Is, is this okay?” he asks, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.   
“No.” you smirk. His eyes widen and you can see the fear in them. You go up on your tiptoes to wrap your arms around his shoulders. “I need more.”   
Your words broke him as he picks you up, your legs wrapping around his torso and heels hitting his shell as he attacks your necks with sloppy kisses. Occasionally you feel his teeth graze against your skin, making you let out a small, shock gasp but your hands are on the back of his head to stop him retreating.   
Raph pulls you away from the wall, and you cling to him.   
“Lets take this inside. Don’t want you getting frost bite on your fingers.” Rah teased as you pulled back to question him.   
Your apartment was on the top floor, so Raph only had to carry you down a single set of stairs that led to the roof and you were home. He put you down to open the door, but that didn’t mean he left you alone. As you fumbled with keys, he stood behind you, his hands on your hips. They slipped down, groping your ass before sliding up and around to your stomach.   
You just manged to open your door and you both slipped inside before you lost your mind. You pulled your coat off, hooking it up.   
But as you turned to lock your door again, he was behind you again. His cold fingers slipped under your top, making you almost drop the keys as you stifle a moan. Leaning back against him, he leaned down and kissed your neck, earning a moan from you. As his hands went further up your front, he rose your top with them, eventually cupping your breasts in his hands, the fabric of your top exposing your bra. His fingers hooked into the cups of your bra, pulling them down. Glancing at him, you saw his eyes glued to your now exposed breasts from over your shoulder.   
You smirked, pressing your body back against his own as you feel his hard member as it pressed up against your ass.   
the fabric of your top fell over your tits slightly, but Raph made quick work of pulling it off over your head.   
You used the moment to raise your arms and, once rid of the garment, you reached back and locked your arms around his neck. A small growl left his lips as his hands returned to your breasts before dropping further.   
He reached down, hooking his fingers in your waistband and pulling your jeans down, along with your panties.   
once they had pooled around your feet, you stepped out of them and spread your legs about 2 foot apart. Arching your back, you pushed you ass against his straining member.   
“Oh fuck.” Raph growled as he leaned down to press open mouth kisses to your neck again. He made quick work of your bra, which fell to the floor.   
His hands slowly roamed your body, eliciting moans of pleasure as he grinded against you.   
He seemed almost unsure at first. It was almost as if Raph had been more confident when you had had clothes on, but then again it could just be him wanting to savour the feeling of your bare flesh.   
“You just gonna grope me all night or are you actually gonna fuck me?” You look up at him through your eye lashes, and you see him suck in a breath before nodding.   
You twist around in his arms.   
“So, which one is it?” You press your naked body against him.   
“Fuck you.” He tries to say, his lets out a groan when you reach down between your bodies and gently cup his large cock through his red shorts.   
“Huh?” You ask, innocently.   
“Im gonna fuck you.” He manages to finish the sentence without moaning, but then he sees your shit eating smirk.   
Raph picks you up, making you let out an unexpected yelp as he carries you to your bedroom, chuckling.   
You weren’t going to let him get the best of you, so you started to kiss his neck, paying particular attention to the area between his jaw and neck. Your attention pays off, as he faulters, letting out a low moan as his head rolls to the side, allowing you more access.   
He seems to only be able to focus on your lips for a few moment before remembering his original reason for having you in his arms as he snaps back to reality and uses his foot to kick open your bedroom door and carries you inside.   
He kneels on the end on your bed before lowering you down as he stays on top of you. His lips find your own and Raph kisses you almost shy. You almost giggle into the kiss, considering the brazenness he had displayed in your hallways as he undressed you.   
When he does pull away again, you are left gasping for air. He groans a little as his eyes trail down your body and find your wet core pressed against the outline of his cock. He pushes against you, making you whimper as the fabric rubs against your clit, your eyes closing for a moment.   
Suddenly, the weight of him is lifted. You open your eyes and see him clambering off the bed to pull down his shorts.   
You couldn’t help but bite your lower lip as he crawls back over you. As before, he rubs himself against you, earning another whimper from you before he positions his tip at your entrance.   
He pushes inside you, his fingers digging into your flesh as his head hangs forward, his mouth open. A breathy moan leaves his lips as you are left without a voice, unable to breath as he fills you.   
His hips give small, involuntary thrusts as he tries to wait for your signal to continue, which you give him by rolling your hips against his own.   
Raph groans at he picks up a steady pace that satisfied you both for the time being.   
His gaze lowered to your breasts and he watched them move with every trust of his. Leaned down, kissing the valley between them as one of his hands left your side to reach up and playfully squeeze your left breast. You arching your back into his touch as he left a trail of kisses back up to your neck. He paid attention to the same area you had done when he had carried you to the bedroom, and you instantly understood why he had stopped. The spot made you weak as you shudder, his tongue and teeth grazing the area before pulling away.   
“You’re cruel.” You moan softly, drawing his attention to your eyes. He raises his head, his eyes flickering over your face as he increases the speed and instantly get the reaction he had hoped for.   
You throw your head back, mouth open as a moan escapes your lips.   
“You’re beautiful.” He groans, resting his forehead on your shoulder as he grabs your hips.   
“So, that’s how its gonna be?” you look back at him. “You get to be cruel and throw a compliment my way to keep me quiet?”   
“You’re not being quiet.” He smirks as he raises your hips slightly, adjusting his angle and pushing in deeper than before. Another moan leaves your lips before you could answer back, proving his point for him.   
“Cruel.” You groan, your fingers tangling in the sheets as you gasp a little. He simply smirks before leaning back down and kissing the same area again. And you tilt your head to the side, allowing him better access to it.   
Between the new angle and his lips, you were getting closer and closer to your end. You notice the grunts and growls falling from his mouth as his eyes flit across your body. He was close too.  
“Don’t stop. Please.” You managed to moan despite the fact you were a moaning mess beneath him.  
your words earn a moan from his lips as he pulls back, his hips snapping faster and faster.   
Until you could take no more.  
Your eyes roll into the back of your skull as your orgasm claims your body.   
As your body spasms and your walls pulse around him, Raph lets out a low groan before his hips snap into you, spilling himself with a few more thrusts.   
Raph very nearly collapses on top of you right then and there. He felt light headed and weak, but manages to keep himself from suffocating you. He crawls off you, lying to your side while the only sound was panting.   
When you come back from your high, you realize your mouth is incredibly dry.   
“Thirsty?” you offer, sitting up and looking to Raph.   
He nods, and you get up. Grabbing a dressing gown, you pull it over your naked form and tie the belt loosely around yourself before leaving the room. Apparently, Raph didn’t want to be alone or away from you, because you heard a few creaks of the floor and some fumbling and he came out of the bedroom with his shorts back on. He follows you to the kitchen, pausing in the living room.   
“Hey, you wanna watch a movie?” He suddenly asks, making you turn and look at him. He drops your eyes, turning his head to the side as he rung his hands.   
he seemed so unsure of himself, despite the fact you had just had sex not 5 minutes ago. But you didn’t laugh. Perhaps he thought you wouldn’t want him around anymore, or wouldn’t want to spend time with him, or this was only a one time thing.   
In truth, you didn’t know the answer to the last question, but you really hoped it wasn’t.   
“Sure. Why don’t you chose something and I’ll get us something to drink.” You smile sweetly and continue to the kitchen.   
You poured two glasses of water and grabbed a bag of popcorn you had been saving. With the bag under your arm and the glasses in each hand, you went back to the living room just as the TV came on and the logos appeared on screen.   
Raph sat on your sofa, smiling when you came in. giving him his glass, you threw the bag on the seat beside him before putting your glass on the side.   
“Where you gonna sit?” Raph suddenly asked, his eyes flickering from the few single seaters to the seat beside him.   
“Where do you want me to sit?” You asked, wondering if was trying to tell you something.   
“as close to me as possible.” His eyes flicked to the TV as a blush appeared on his cheeks again.   
Smiling, you were more than happy to accommodate him.   
Walking up to him, you sat on his lap, both your legs pulled to one side as you draped your arm around his neck.   
“Is this okay?” You asked innocently.   
“Yeah.” He beamed, his arms locking around you for a moment before one settled on your side and the other slipped under your dressing gown to your bare thigh.   
You giggle, pressing a kiss to his cheek before you reached for the remote and pressed play on the movie.   
At least you could pause it, because you had a feeling you would be going for a round 2 tonight.


End file.
